Tilt
appearance Dark feathers flash blue in the sunshine, contrasting with smooth white horns, darkened at the tips. A jagged white marking dons her neck, and a crest of gray feathers edged with white gives her an almost regal appearance. Tilt is not up to typical AviWing beauty standards, having a short and rounded beak, unkempt feathers, and narrow eyes. Her lean black and white wings are often untidy as well, the feathers left unpreened. Though she is lanky like all AviWings, her legs are shorter and her feet are wider than average, giving her a slightly off-kilter look that is noticeable by other AviWings. Her most noticeable feature is the leathery prosthetic that covers her tail tip. It is strapped to her tail with metal buckles, and is covered in her shed wing feathers, which are sewn into the leather. Without it, she has no tail crest like other AviWings, which would leave her unable to fly. This also leaves her virtually defenseless, as she has no tail barbs. Her typical outfit is a tightly fitting black leather jacket and steel jewelry. personality history Tilt's parents, Equity and Blessing, both can from vastly different backgrounds. Blessing came from a high-ranking military family from the Mid-east, while her father came from a low-income family from the West. Equity left home young at the request of his parents. Equity became a famous racing star, winning over 50 different competitions and races across the kingdom. It was through his racing career that he crossed paths with Blessing, who had been dragged to see a race by two of her friends. Equity and Blessing held their Storbright ceremony at a very young age, and Tilt was born a year after. Tilt was raised to be a racer from the moment she could fly. Her mother was largely uninterested in racing, however, and would much prefer her daughter to be a scholar (Blessing had more married for the money that came from the racing business, unbeknownst to the oblivious and slightly ditzy Equity). Tilt had a huge passion for racing, and loved the sport dearly. By the time she was a year old, she was racing her father in the mountains as practice. She formed an incredibly close bond with her father. When Tilt was four, she and her father went on a training race through the mountains, where an avalanche crashed down on them from the mountains. Equity was crushed, and Tilt became pinned under a rock. By a miracle she was discovered by passing SandWing travelers and rescued. They were not able to recover Equity's body, and the tip of Tilt's tail had been severed, taking away important balance feathers with it. This left Tilt unable to fly and unable to race, on top of her father's death. Her mother attempted to spark an interest in teaching in her daughter, but to no avail. Tilt was desperate to fly again, so she began work on her own prosthetic, buying leather and thread. Using her own shed wing feathers, Tilt constructed a leather sheath for her tail tip that functions as a makeshift tail fan. Due to its crude construction, Tilt flies oddly, lopsided and not near as fast as she once could. wip Category:AviWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Morrowsight.the.nightwing)